Naruto the Beginning and End
by redlox2
Summary: Goku and his friends were shocked to learn there were Gods above The Destroyers like Beerus but even more shocked when there are powers above them! This is OP Naruto with a harem although since it is Super, girls that are in relationships like Bulma, 18 are out. They are happy already.
1. Another Surprise?

**Naruto of the Beginning and Ending**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Super. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Dragon Ball Super is owned by Akira Toriyama, Toyotarou and Toei Animation respectively. Certain elements were inspired by various Naruto/Dragon Ball Super crossover fanfictions.

**AN: I know I keep saying this but another crossover! I don't take requests by the way or challenges. I keep getting asked and flattered but not interested. I WRITE what I WANT to write. Simple as this. Also I am choosing how to do the overall timeline.**

**I do have parts of the new Hope of the Sun and Moon and Oldest Soul written but got bored so here is something new! (sadly an unused crossover section-so few stories- so I am making a new one)**

**Like ALL my crossovers Naruto is the main star-have a problem your fave character doesn't get enough lines don't read. Simple as that. **

Chapter 1 The Tournament of Destroyers has another surprise

Despite all bets against him somehow Monaka had seemingly without any real fighting defeated the mighty Hit in the final round winning the tournament of Destroyers for Universe 7. The tournament was a petty grudge match between Universe 7 God of Destruction Beerus and Universe 6 God of Destruction Champa who happened to be twin brothers.

"You did a half ass decent job Team." Beerus said a bored and lazy tone towards his assembled team while Goku looked worried at Team Universe 6 who had an annoyed Destroyer yelling at them.

"Hey Beerus-sama what will happen to Hit and the others? Champa-sama seems pretty mad." Goku asked nervously as Vegeta also looked abit concerned.

"Who cares? You should take your win and forget what happens to other universes." Beerus replied in an uncaring tone as Champa voice could be heard now.

"You weaklings! You have cost me my Super Dragon Balls which I scoured the universes to find! Now prepare to be destroyed! Time Skip, Super Saiyan it doesn't matter." Champa yelled angrily as he raised his hand towards his terrified team.

Goku was about to rush in to try to save his new friends but Beerus words made him stop. "Go ahead Goku, try and save them. All you need to do is beat a destroyer no problem, right?" Beerus told him in a mocking voice as Goku stopped knowing it would be impossible for him right now to defeat a God of Destruction.

Goku's various earthling friends and family including Krillin, Bulma, Chichi, Goten, Trunks, Roshi, Jaco and Oolong were completely silent not wishing for Beerus to get mad at them. Picollo knew this was a fight they could not win sent a stare to Goku who frowned but stood still as Champa prepared Hakai energy in his hand.

Angels Whis and Vados saw back on the tournament stage 4 beings standing patiently making heir eyes widened.

Vados turned to Champa and said urgently "Champa-sama there is something we need to discuss."

Champa glared at his angel/attendenat and yelled "Vados can't you see I am busy right now!"

"Beerus-sama you need to look down there." Whis meanwhile said to Beerus who was stretching his limbs in boredom.

"Whis be quiet. I am about to see some destroying." Beerus replied in annoyance.

"I must insist my Lord!" Whis and Vados said with a louder pitch finally getting their destroyers attention.

"What?!" Beerus and Champa said at the same time.

In response the Angels pointed to the arena where one small figure in particular caught their attentions.

"ZENO-SAMA?!" Beerus and Champa shouted as they instantly turned white in terror.

"My Lords are you sure you want to keep the Omni King waiting?" Vados asked with some amusement as Beerus and Champa woke up and gestured to the Supreme Kais to come down.

From the 7th Universe The Supreme Kais Shin and Elder Kai along with Kibito flew down from the stands to join Champa and Beerus on the arena. From the 6th universe Fuwa the Surpreme Kai also flew and got on the floor.

Whis and Vados being Angels bowed at the hip while Destroyer Gods Champa and Beerus got on their knees and Supreme Kais were on their hands and knees showing the relative pecking order for deities.

"Zeno-sama! Grand Minister such an honour to see you both on such a wonderful day!" Beerus said in a shockingly polite tone of voice while still on his knees. **AN2:**

"Hi!" Zeno said with a wave. Zeno was an extremely short being with an odd oval shaped head. His skin was blue but the edges of his head were purple.

"Hello to you too Destroyer Beerus and Champa." Th Grand Minister said with a polite voice and smile which if anything made Champa and Beerus even more nervous. The Grand Minister looked similar to the angels Whis and Vados with blue skin and a halo coming from his head. "Whis and Vados it is nice to see you as well." The Grand Minister added as both angels nodded their head in respect to their father/superior.

"May I ask why the Grand Minister and Zeno-sama have come here today? It is a rare treat for us to see you outside your palace." Vados asked with a smile as Zeno looked around.

"Hmm… It looks like you had a tournament here." Zeno remarked as Champa and Beerus started sweating.

"Must I remind you it is forbidden to 2 Destroyers to fight each other without Zeno-sama express permission?" The Grand Minister asked with a frown.

Whis decided to speak and possibly save his Gods existence "Of course. This tournament was between mortals from Universe 6 and 7." Whis explained as Zeno started to look excited.

"Explain!" Zeno demanded with excited eyes.

"Of course, my lord." Whis replied as he started to explain the details of the tournament and the prize the Super Dragon Balls.

After the explanation Zeno looked excited and said "Sounds fun! I was here to see if The Gods of Destruction were doing their jobs but instead, I get to hear about a cool tournament!"

Before Champa and Beerus could sigh a breath of relief however the Grand Minister decided to ask "Whis, Vados are your Destroyers doing their jobs correctly?".

Vados took a tissue from somewhere and said in a dramatic and sad tone of voice "I wish my Lord! Champa-sama is more concerned with eating and getting fat than destroying. He even ignores my advice from a diet that could help him." Vados completed this with some fake sniffles.

'Dammit Vados!' Champa swore to himself with sweat coming down his back.

"Beerus-sama has been sleeping more than destroying my Lords. He rarely wakes up enough to destroy properly." Whis claimed as he sighed for dramatic effects.

'Dammit Whis!' Beerus thought fearing for his existence.

"Hmm maybe I should get new Gods?" Zeno said thoughtfully as Champa and Beerus prepared to beg for their positions and likely lives. "Just kidding!" Zeno exclaimed with a smile as the Destroyers looked ready to pass out from joy.

"Very well put Zeno-sama." The Grand Minister said with a clap as Zenos guards also clapped as everyone let a small sigh of relief.

"I don't quite know what is going on but sounds like it is fun." Goku said cheerfully as everyone from the bleachers flew towards or was carried onto the floor. If Beerus and Champa were not on their knees they would've glared and threatened Goku and his friends for being so informal in the presence of the King of Everything.

Zeno's guards went in front of Zeno protectively until Zeno himself waved them off was a curious tilt of his head.

"Who is this?" The Grand Minister asked with a raised eyebrow as Whis coughed to get everyone attention.

"Forgive them my Lord. They are not aware of the deities above The Gods of Destruction. These are the warriors that fought in the tournament from universe 6 and 7." Whis said as he introduced each person briefly to Zeno and The grand Minister as the Supreme Kais wanted more than anything to get them to bow but would not get up out of fear for being disrespectful.

Goku looked around confused seeing all the Gods still bowing so deep so he decided to ask "Whis-san, Beerus-sama who are these guys?" as The Grand Minister raised an eyebrow at Goku's informal attitude.

"Forgive him Grand Minister! He doesn't know any better!" Shin pleased as the Grand Minister waved him off.

"It is quite alright. Goku-san This is the Zeno-sama the King of Everything. He ranks above every deity in existence and I am his right-hand man. You may call me the Grand Minister or Grand Priest." The Grand Minister explained as everyone but Goku quickly realized that they were in the presence of the most important beings in the multi verse. They quickly got on their knees.

"Kakarot! Get on your knees now! He is Beerus-sama boss boss!" Vegeta hissed as Goku eyes widened before he hastily got on his knees.

"Wow you were the guys who turned blue and you like stopped time!" Zeno said excitedly pointing at Goku, Vegeta and Hit respectively. Goku had a grin on his face while Vegeta and Hit had stoic expressions.

"My Lord may I suggest we talk about the Super Dragon Balls?" The Grand Priest asked politely.

Zeno frowned but than said "fine."

"Thank you, my Lord." The Grand Priest said with a bow. "According to the rules set up the Super Dragon Balls will go to Universe 7 for winning the Tournament of Destroyers." The Grand Priest announced bas Champa hissed and Beerus smirked. "Now before we allow you to use the wish may I ask what Beerus-san of Universe 7 wish will be?" The Grand Priest asked patiently as Beerus stuttered.

Before Beerus could say another word a voice behind everyone asked loudly "Might I pitch in?".

Instantly The Grand Priest, Whis and Vados were in front of Zeno protectively as the Grand priest asked "Who goes there?".

"Me of course." The voice answered as everyone saw what appeared a swirl in the air as a man slowly appeared out of it. It was a tall blonde-haired man with whiskers wearing a fancy jacket that said '7th' on his back. He briefly had red eyes with ripples on 3 layers and tomoes on each layer before they turned into sky blue eyes. His spikey blonde hair instantly drew attention as he gave a warm smile. **(picture Hokage Naruto with longer spikey hair)**

'Who is this man? I cannot sense any Ki coming from him at all?! It is almost like he is Zeno-sama or that Grand Priest!' Vegeta thought furiously as he could sense to an extent how far above Beerus and Whis were above him but he could not sense at all the new comer ki at all.

Seeing the confused and even hostile looks sent his way the blonde frowned as he whined "Geez I can't believe nobody recognizes me." Then before everyone eyes, he disappeared only for everyone to hear several thunderous blows as they turned around to see the blonde holding Whis and Vados staffs in his hands with a smile. Around the three of them were massive dents in the floor as if it was carved out by punches.

"Nice to see you two have kept your strength up." The blonde said a proud smile as Vados and Whis eyes widened.

"Onee-san. These movements and presence." Whis said with hope in his voice.

"It could only be." Vados whispered at the point of tears.

Meanwhile Goku asked Hit in amazement "I couldn't see their movements at all! Did he stop time like you do Hit?".

"No… With my **time skip** I have been able to sense distortions in time itself when I am near and yet there was none. He was there and suddenly not." Hit explained with his eyes widened in shock.

"I don't think any of us saw him move and judging by their shocked expressions not even Champa-sama or Beerus-sama did either." Cabba from Universe 6 noted as both Beerus and Champa had their jaws wide open.

Before any more speculation could occur a loud voice from Zeno broke the ice. "Naruto! You are back!" Zeno exclaimed in pure happiness as he leapt forward.

Naruto let go of the Angels staffs and opened his arms putting the excited Omni King on his shoulder as he replied "Sure are Zeno. Have you had fun since I was gone?" Naruto asked kindly as Zeno pouted.

"No! It has been so boring!" Zeno whined as Naruto chuckled.

"Well I will try to make up for lost time." Naruto promised as Zeno laughed as everyone besides the angel's jaws dropped at the blonde familiar attitude towards the King of everything.

"Who does this mortal think he is?! This is the Omni King himself!" Champa grumbled unable to believe anyone could show such disrespect to the God above all Gods.

"Sheesh today is full of surprises. First, we find out there are gods above destroyers and now this blonde who looks no older than Goku or Vegeta is treating the King of Gods like a friend! I need a nap after all his is done." Roshi summarized as his friends chuckled nervously.

"Thank you for taking care of Zeno for me while I was gone _Grand Priest,_" Naruto said in amusement and gratefulness as the Grand Priest chuckled. Only Naruto, Zeno and the other angels knew his true name which not even Destroyers or Supreme Kais were privy to that information. Naruto swung Zeno around as everyone was on the brink of a nervous breakthrough.

"Of course. It is my job after all." The Grand Priest said matter of factly as Whis and Vados nervously walked towards Naruto.

"Hello Whis, Vados. It has been far too long." Naruto said with regret as Whis bowed deeply and Vados threw herself into Naruto's chest burying her face into his chest much to the sheer shock of everyone.

"I thought you would never come back!" Vados cried as Naruto released Zeno who floated back to the Grand Priest. Naruto then wrapped his arms around the female angel patting her head softly as she sobbed for abit.

"I am sorry for leaving. I thought I could leave things to you and the others but now I am back for good." Naruto promised as Vados dried her tears and pulled back.

Champa wanted desperately to ask who this man was to get such an emotional reaction from HIS angel and to get such familiar response from the Grand Priest and Omni King himself. However, he dare not rise without the permission of the Omni King himself.

Naruto frowned at how stiff everyone was and gestured with his hand for them to rise and Zeno and the Grand Priest nodded. "You may all rise." The grand Priest announced as everyone slowly rose to their feet.

"Grand Priest-sama who is this man?" Champa asked with pure politeness as Vados gave him a glare making him shudder.

The Grand Priest was about to answer but Naruto raised his hand. "I might as well tell everyone so we might as wait for everyone to show up." Zeno nodded his head happily.

"Very well." The Grand Priest nodded in acknowledgement. The gods were shocked beyond belief that somebody could command so much respect that both the Grand Priest and Zeno themselves would take his requests seriously. "Now about the Super Dragon Balls." The Grand Priest frowned.

"How about this? From what I can understand Champa wants an Earth in his universe so he started this tournament correct?" Naruto asked as Champa nodded furiously when the Grand Priest turned his attention to him. "How about I use the wish so Champa can have his Earth restored?" Naruto suggested as Champa eyes widened while Beerus grit his teeth. "In exchange Champa must make a promise never to attack planets in the 7th universe or threaten anyone in Beerus's domain?" Naruto suggested as Zeno and the Grand Priest looked thoughtful.

'Who is this guy? This is like the perfect wish so we won't have to worry about Champa anymore!' Bulma thought with wide eyes.

"That sounds great to me!" Zeno said in excitement.

"Yes, that sounds like a great compromise. Any objections? Champa-san? Beerus-san?" The Grand Priest asked as the Gods in question shook their heads furiously.

"Very well now to make the wish in question." Naruto announced as Bulma eyes widened and she meekly raised her hand. "Yes Miss?" Naruto asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Uh… Bulma Brief sir…" Bulma said cautiously as eh seemed to be on equal footing with the gods. Seeing him nod and wave his hand for her to continue "We are still missing the 7th Super Dragon Ball." Bulma said awkwardly as Naruto blinked before laughing.

"You don't know? This planet is the last Super Dragon Ball." Naruto said with a chuckle as everyone eyes widened.

Naruto snapped his fingers as everyone blinked as the arena and bubble zoomed out of the planet and he snapped his fingers again as the planet shone revealing the Super Dragon Ball.

"Come forth, Dragon of the Gods, and grant my wish pretty peas!" Naruto shouted in the language of the Gods as all 7 Super Dragon Balls shone before they turned into a massive Golden Dragon as the orb covering the group hovered towards the 'head' of the Dragon. "To use the Super Dragon Balls only beings who can speak the language of the Gods can speak to Super Shenron." Naruto informed the excited crowd.

"Now. I wish for the Planet Earth in Universe 6 to be revived along with its people and animals as if there was no civil war at all." Naruto said the Language of the Gods as the Dragons eyes turned red before it roared as it turned back into the planet sized Dragon Balls and zoomed to different points in universe 6 and 7. "There all done!" Naruto said cheerfully. "Now we need a place to gather where everyone can come to talk about me." Naruto hummed.

"How about the Palace?" Zeno suggested as the Gods gasped. None of them were allowed into the palace of Zeno without explicit permission except the Angels.

"Sounds like a plan! Now everyone hold hands so we only need to teleport once!" Naruto announced as Vados instantly claimed one of his hands while Zeno resumed his spot on his shoulder making him chuckle. Whis grabbed his sisters' other hand while the Grand Priest put a hand on Naruto's other shoulder.

"Uh.. you can grab onto me as Supreme Kais can instantly go to the Palace with permission." Shin said as everyone put a hand on his shoulders while Universe 6 did the same with Fuwa.

"**Kai Kai!"** Naruto and the Supreme Kais said as they all disappeared in a flash of light.

As they reappeared outside the palace of Zeno Beerus turned to the mortals and said seriously "Mortals. This is a rare privilege not even I am afforded lightly. Do not mess it up." Beerus warned them menacingly as everyone gulped. 'Although how did that Naruto come here? Only Supreme Kais can use **Kai Kai** yet his power seems to be on the level of angels or above.' Beerus thought as he watched the blonde chat happily with Vados and Whis.

As they walked through the palace Naruto turned to the Grand Priest and said "Please summon all the Angels from the 12 universes. I owe it them all to explain." Naruto said seriously as Whis decided to ask.

"What about the destroyers and Supreme Kais?" Whis asked with a smile.

Naruto shrugged "Sure summon them too as I guess they are your students more or less." Naruto said non chalantly as they stopped in a massive throne room.

"Very Well. Calling All Angels and Supreme Kais! This is an emergency summons from Zeno-sama! Please make your way to the Throne Room as soon as possible!" The Grand Priest shouted into his staff as every angel heard the call from their own staff. "Now we shall have to wait a few minutes.

"It will only take that long to gather the Gods from all 12 universes here?" Goku asked in amazement as Beerus thumped his head for being rude.

"Why yes. When I ask on behalf of Zeno-sama it typically gets done." The Grand priest replied as Naruto looked amused at Goku's informal attitude.

**AN2: I know the Grand Minister isn't there in canon but I added him here so it would make sense to summon the other angels next chapter (as he is shown to be able to do on behalf of Zeno)**

-Can anyone guess what the relationship Naruto has with the Gods? (send me PMs with your guesses!) Please don't put in your reviews at least till chapter 2 as I kinda want it be a surprise.


	2. The 12 Universes Assemble!

**Naruto of the Beginning and Ending**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Super. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Dragon Ball Super is owned by Akira Toriyama, Toyotarou and Toei Animation respectively. Certain elements were inspired by various Naruto/Dragon Ball Super crossover fanfictions.

Posted September 23/2019(Monday)

**AN1: Well I see people actually enjoy the idea so I guess its worth continuing! Btw I know it looks like I am doing a weekly schedule. Honestly my interest wanes for each story so that is why I don't do more than one chapter per story per week. **

**This might seem like a filler but its really not. Remember this story is not a consistent one as there is not a lot of content to use from Dragon Ball Super (it starts at the end of 3****rd**** arc and there are only 5 finished ones in Super).**

Chapter 2 The 12 Universe assemble?!

Naruto continued to chat with Whis and Vados only raising an eyebrow when he saw out the corner of his eye the jealous and petty look sent by Champa. He also saw how the mortals were on edge around the deities making him frown.

Vados saw a frown appear on Naruto face and was about to ask about it until Naruto face turned happy with a massive grin. Naruto beckoned the angels and Zeno to come closer as he whispered something while the Angels listened closely. The Gods were on edge wondering what they were discussing and if it would possibly blow back on them.

To everyone shock Vados gave a girly giggle while the Angels had mischievous grin mirrored by Naruto. Naruto waved goodbye to the Angels and than the mortals before he gave a wink and smirk. His eyes turned back to red with spirals as he vanished before anyone could say another word.

"Grand Priest, Zeno-sama where did that guy go my Lords?" Beerus decided to ask seeing as they did not appear to be in the mood to erase him right now.

"Naruto has decided he wants to make an entrance when our guests arrive along with it being a surprise. So, by decree of Zeno-sama himself nobody here will say anything about Naruto until he reveals himself once again." The Grand Priest announced as Champa grumbled on why they had to adhere to the wishes of a random blonde.

"Shut up or I will erase you." Zeno said coldly losing his friendly smile as Champa grew pale and apologized profusely as Bulma sweat dropped at how the Gods demanded respect but were suck ups to Zeno and the Grand Priest.

"That goes for the rest of you. If you reveal Naruto's existence before he comes back himself Zeno-sama will have no problem erasing you on the spot." The Grand Priest revealed as everyone got on their knees and promised on their lives, they would keep their mouths shut.

A few more minutes passed before several voices could be heard from the Grand Priest's staff "My Lord we are teleporting in." Several voices announced as Beerus pointed to the arena where 10 groups of lights appeared. The Angels, Supreme Kais and God of Destructions of all 12 universes were in the palace now. Although notably 2 universes had an additional person for each universe.

"Welcome! Thank you for coming on such quick notice although universe 10 and universe 11 appear to have an additional guest than requested. May you introduce yourselves?" The Grand Priest announced with a hand gesture.

"Of course, my Lords. This Zamasu my Lord. He is going to be my successor Supreme Kai in the future so I thought it would be appropriate if he got to see a meeting of Gods in person." Gowasu current Supreme Kai of universe 10 revealed as Zamasu bowed his head.

"Zeno-sama, Grand Priest it is an honour to meet you. I hope my presence will not be an issue." Zamasu said with respect.

The Grand Priest looked at Zeno who shook his head. "It appears Zeno-sama is fine with it as along as you remember proper protocol." Grand Priest said with authority.

"Of course, my Lord. You honour me." Zamasu said thankfully although he did turn his head to look at universe 6 and 7 who had mortals along with their Gods. 'This is blasphemy! Having mortals heat in this sacred land! Their very presence defiles this land where only Gods may stand!' He thought angrily.

"Now universe 11. Please introduce your extra member." The Grand Priest demanded politely.

"Of course, my Lord. This is Toppo. He will be my successor one day as God of Destruction for Universe 11. I requested he be here to see what meetings would look like in the future." Belmond a clown like God of Destruction said with a bow. Toppo was on his knees in reverence.

The Grand Priest looked at Zeno who shrugged. "Very well Belmond-san, Toppo-san our Great Zeno-sama has allowed it. The same warnings apply to you as well of course." Grand Priest said as Belmond thanked the Gods.

Zamasu decided to speak his mind while still on his knees. "My Lord." Zamasu said with politeness as Zeno huffed.

"What is it Zamasu-san? As you can see Zeno-sama is not pleased at being interrupted." The Grand Priest said with a sigh.

"Forgive me but what are _mortal_s in our sacred land from universe 6 and 7?" Zamasu asked with barely held contempt in his voice. His questions got murmurs from the other universes as well while Beerus just growled.

"Too much noise!" Zeno said in annoyance as The Grand Priest looked stern.

"Silence!" Grand Priest demanded and everyone instantly grew silent. "These mortals are honoured guests of Zeno-sama who have amused him. He has invited them personally to this realm." The Grand Priest revealed as the Gods of other universes eyes widened. "If you have a problem with them staying here feel free to take it up with his Majesty himself but be warned any action against his guests means your universe will suffer as well." The Grand Priest warned as the Gods gulped and nobody spoke again.

The Grand Priest than summarized what happened in the Tournament of Destroyers making the Gods gasp at the thought of 3 mortals here (Goku, Vegeta and Hit) whose powers entered the realm of the Gods. He was careful to exclude Naruto's involvement making it sound like a routine inspection of himself and Zeno which nobody caught up on.

'Dammit Beerus and Champa! Making that stupid tournament and involving Zeno-sama!' Quitela the God of Destruction of Universe 4 seethed in his mind. He still was resentful towards Beerus for skipping and sleeping though the last All Universe 12 hide and seek for 50 years.

"Zamasu isn't it fascinating that the rumours of the Super Dragon Balls turned out to be true?" Gowasu said excitedly as Cus-angel of universe 10- smiled happily. He was speaking to his apprentice who had a dark glint in his eyes that made Cus frown for a second before smiling again.

"Yes, my Lord." Zamasu said in a submissive voice but his thoughts were much darker inside. 'Damn mortals daring to get into the domains of the Gods! Although the power of the Super Dragon Balls intrigues me.' Zamasu seethed inside his mind.

"Tch I don't care how many mortals claim to have the powers of the Gods they will never match up to universe 11! Especially with you and Jiren as part of my universe." Belmond whispered to Toppo who nodded.

"That is correct Belmond-sama! Justice is always on the side of our universe!" Toppo whispered back before he took a quick look at Goku. 'Besides that ones energy seems far too low to be any real threat although it does appear he is not at full power.' Toppo mused not realizing Goku was suffering from Side effects of Using Super Saiyan Blue Kaio KenX10 recklessly.

Zeno whispered something to the Grand Priest who nodded. "Excuse me! Our Lord wishes for everyone to introduce themselves since he can't remember who everyone is so we shall have all Gods from the universe 1-12 introduce themselves in ascending order. Starting with universe 1 if you shall please." The Grand Priest decreed as everyone stood at attention.

'Geez that little thing is suppose to be the Lord of everything but can't remember who he lords over. Better not talk.' Bulma thought to herself in astonishment but realized this was not the time to talk.

"From universe 1 I am the God of Destruction Iwan with my angel Awamo and Supreme Kai Anato." Iwan said with a bow gesturing to his angel and Supreme Kais who also bowed. The Grand Priest nodded and gestured for Universe 2 to continue.

Bulma quickly bashed Roshi 's head before he could start drooling over the God of Destruction for universe 2.

"My Lords! It is a wonderful and beautiful occasion to be honoured by your presence. It is I the beautiful and graceful God of Destruction Heles! My beautiful Supreme Kai is Pell and handsome Ange is Sour!" Heles announced with a curtsey and bow. Heles was notably the only female God of Destruction and she was extremely beautiful and sender. She had light brown skin with black hair and red lip stick. She had green eyes with Turquoise eye liner and very large breasts. She wore what appeared to be Egyptian style clothing exposing her stomach with Egyptian apparel, a headdress, a dark turquoise sash, and a white skirt.

Zeno clapped while the Grand Priest chuckled. "Thank you Heles-san it appears Zeno was most pleased with your entrance." The Grand Priest said with amusement as this made Heles gasp and bow deeply.

'Naruto also appears to rather taken in with her.' He mused as he looked at what looked like an empty space next to Zeno but in reality, Naruto was sitting there. Despite what universe 6 and 7 believed Naruto did not actually leave but was sitting in a pocket space invisible to all except him and Zeno. Naruto could hear and see everything and he could see the intrigued look on his face along with a wink sent his way.**AN2:**

Sour and Pell could only chuckle as they bowed along with Heles as the Grand Priest waved his hand.

"I am Mule of Universe 3 my Lords. I am our universe God of Destruction and our Supreme Kai is Eyre and Angel Camparri." Mule said with a bow but it came out as beeps so Camparri translated.

Naruto personally thought it was strange Mule was inside another body and Eyre looked like a geek but didn't bother commenting on that.

"I am Quitela my Lords, God of Destruction for universe 4 Kekeke." Quitela chortled as he bowed. "My Supreme Kai is Kuru and Angel Cognac." He said proudly as he thought 'If Beerus messes this up I swear I will end him and his little universe!'.

'That one looks like a rat and not just because he looks like a mouse.' Naruto mused sensing great negative emotions directed at Beerus.

Naruto soon zoomed out the rest of the introductions only focusing on Vados with a wink and a look of longing which sadly she couldn't see as he set up his pocket space so Angels could not see him. If they could see him it would ruin the surprise. He was mildly surprised at how all the Gods of Destruction glared at Beerus when he introduced himself thinking that Beerus must be quite interesting to have the other 11 universes so pissed at him.

Universe 8 God of Destruction Liquiir mildly interested him if nothing else to see a fox-like God. Universe 9 somewhat surprised him as the Supreme Kai from that universe Roh seemed to much more blood thirsty than his God of Destruction counterpart Roh who seemed like a wimp in Naruto's opinion.

'Hmm one thing I do notice as all these Gods of Destruction and some of the Supreme Kais seem pretty prideful and holier than thou. Don't see why they are so proud they can be replaced at the drop of a hat unlike the Angels who are eternal unless erased by Zen.' Naruto thought sourly hating deities who had no respect for mortal lives. He honestly preferred based on first glances the mortals from universe 6 and 7 who at least seemed to have real personalities instead of being proud of themselves.

"Now onto Universe 10 who has a special guest in a form of an apprentice Supreme Kai." The Grand Priest announced as all the deities from universe 10 bowed.

"Yes my Lord. I am Gowasu the current Supreme Kai along with my apprentice Zamasu." Gowasu announced as Zamasu kept his head down but his hatred was visible light as day for Naruto. "Along with Rumsshi our God of Destruction and Cus our angel." Gowasu continued as Naruto briefly raised an eyebrow at the elephant like God of Destruction before his eyes widened in happiness at the oldest angel besides the Grand Priest. Despite her young looking, petite figure she was the oldest of her angel siblings.

It took all he had not to blow his cover to rush over there and smother Cus with love and affection when he saw a deep sadness in her eyes that he saw in Vados eyes.

Naruto sent a 'stop' motion to the Grand Priest and Zeno so they would not immediately go onto the next universe as he spent another minute just looking at the angel. Zeno just started making up random demands for random gods which they obligated which nobody objected to or suspected otherwise as his whimsical personality was well known to be random.

Despite the Grand Priest proclamation that this was for Zeno's benefit it really was for Naruto's who did not know any of the current God of Destructions or Supreme Kais.

"Elephant man hop on one foot!" Zeno demanded pointing at Rumsshi who quickly did the demand much to his embarrassment as several Gods looked like they were restraining themselves from laughing.

After one more proud stare at Cus he glared at Zamasu whose hatred was leaking out to the mortals sitting in universe 6 and 7 although Naruto suspected he had a deep hatred to all mortals regardless of universes.

'I swear I will end his existence if he does anything. He almost caused a riot by pointing out that mortals were allowed in this place. I don't care if he was selected to be a Supreme Kai some day he will be gone if he tries anything.' Naruto swore to himself as he waved a signal to the Grand Priest and Zeno who finally appeared to be ready to continue.

"It looks like Zeno-sama is ready to continue. If you will universe 11." The Grand Priest announced as Zeno turned his head to where universe 11 sat.

"It is my great honour to show off my replacement some day Toppo my Lords! It is I the humble Belmond God of Destruction for universe 11." Belmond said proudly as he gestured to the kneeing Pride trooper. Naruto still thought he looked like a clown but he had a feeling he was anything but funny.

"I am the Supreme Kai of universe 11 Khai along with our angel Marcarita." Khai announced showing that universe 11 had a more balanced relationship between Gods and Destroyers.

Naruto quickly took note of how certain universes the Supreme Kai like Shin of Universe 7 cowered to their destroyers while others like Roh of universe 9 seemed more in charge then their destroyers. Universe 11 uniquely seemed to have both Destroyer and God on the same level.

Marcarita was a beautiful angel who was nearly equal in height to her sister Vados although she had a more proud smirk with twin pigtails unlike Vados who only had only long ponytail. 'Both Marcarita and Vados have kept their beauty after all those years and Cus is still adorable!' Naruto thought happily as he sent a happy smile the clueless Angel.

However, Naruto thoughts grew dark when he saw Belmond close distance to Marcarita 'If that clown made any moves on Marcarita I swear I will destroy him no matter what! If I have to destroy a universe so be it! That goes for that fat cat and Vados or that elephant and Cus!' Naruto swore with his eyes narrowed. His eyes were red with slits before returning to red with rings and tomoe.

'Hmm that pride trooper Toppo was it? His power seems close to the Saiyans from universe 7 so it is fair to say any of them could be destroyers in the future.' Naruto analyzed as he gestured for the Grand Priest to finish.

"Finally universe 12 if you would." The Grand Priest said gesturing to the last universe.

"I am Giin God of Destruction from universe 12 along with Agu and Martinu my Lords." A fish like God of Destruction introduced his universe.

'Huh. All the Supreme Kais kinda look similar and of course Angels do as well but God of Destruction come in all shapes and sizes. From Fish, Cats, Elephants, clowns, robots, mice, humans and bearded men.' Naruto mused looking over the assembled deities once over.

"Now that all the universes have gathered, we shall start with our agenda today." The Grand Priest announced only to get a cough from Belmond making the Grand Priest frown.

"Is there a problem Belmond-san?" The Grand Priest asked calmly with a hint of impatience as Belmond gulped but ignored the worried looks sent his way.

"I am sorry to interrupt my Lord but is it really needed for the mortals from universe 6 and 7 to be here?" Belmond asked boldly ignoring the withering glare from Beerus and warning stare from his angel. "I can understand Toppo and even Universe 10's Zamasu being here as they will replace two of our positions today but the mortals surely do not be here correct?" Belmond said slyly as several gods started whispering to each other.

"I concur my Lord! Unless Beerus is planning for one of his mortals to replace him that is?" Quitela chimed in with a mocking smile towards Beerus.

"I am afraid Lord Beerus does not currently need a replacement my Lords." Whis replied with a tired voice as Vegeta and Goku just gulped as how mad Beerus was becoming.

"Boo." Zeno said plainly as his frown became prominent.

"That is enough Belmond-san. These honoured guests were requested to come here so unless your authority surpasses Zeno-sama I suggest you stay quiet." The Grand Priest said coolly as Belmond whimpered while Marcarita just sighed at her selfish God of Destruction attempt to sow discord against Beerus and his universe.

'Belmond can be such a child sometimes.' Marcarita thought to herself as she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Naruto decided it was best to reveal himself partly to defuse the situation and partly how much he missed the Angels.

"May I cut in?" Naruto announced as his sudden voice out of nowhere made every deity on edge except Zeno, the Grand Priest and the deities from universe 6 and 7 who only widened their eyes recognizing his voice.

"Who dares trespass on this place?" Zamasu asked angrily ignoring Gowasa warning about speaking so openly in this meeting despite his low rank.

"Me of course." Naruto announced as he appeared in a portal revealing he was there the entire time in the throne room with his eyes in their ringed format before returning to blue when he materialized. His sudden appearance made everyone except Zeno and the Grand Priest leap up into a defensive position. Even Whis and Vados were abit surprised as they could not sense him despite being right in front of him.

"Aw I know its been awhile but no hug?" Naruto whined with a mock hurt voice as he widened his arms out as if expecting a hug. This made the mortals from universe 6 and 7 sweatdrop while the Destroyers and Supreme Kais were still in stances.

However, the Angels eyes widened as they took in Naruto's voice and look as if they could not believe he was here.

"Is it really you?" Marcarita asked as Belmond sent her a bewildered look seeing tears in his angels' eyes.

"What are you talking about?! Who is this intruder?!" Belmond demanded only to get ignored by the Angel who only had eyes on Naruto.

"Dear Sister it is 100% him." Vados confirmed as suddenly there appeared to be a sonic boom from universe 10 as everyone glanced over to see Cus run at speeds nobody had every seen before not even from God of Destructions.

Cus ran straight at Naruto who only smiled before he picked her up and swing her around when she barrelled into his chest.

"Cus-sama! What are you doing?!" Zamasu demanded as Rumsshi also looked furious.

"It is really you." Cus cried out as Naruto gently pat her head and rubbed her back.

"Yeah I just back today and I am truly sorry I left my dear Cus." Naruto apologized as Cus gave a warm genuine smile as she backed off.

Before any of the Destroyers could react, the other angels vanished and appeared in front of Naruto. Marcarita had grabbed one of Naruto's arms into her bountiful chest while Vados took his toher arm into her ample chest. Cus merely buried her face into Naruto chest as Naruto grinned.

This position made one old pervert in particular start drooling only to be clonked on the head buy both 18 and Bulma.

The other Angels were Male bent the knee in respect as the Destroyers just gasped like fish out of the water at the show of love and respect given to the unknown Blonde far surpassing what was given to Destroyers and even Zeno-sama!

Rumsshi shouted "Zeno-sama, Grand Priest! Why are our angels showing so much respect to this blonde mortal!". Belmond and several destroyers looked ready to agree with the Destroyer from universe 10 until they saw the glare and dark looks sent from every Angel along with the Grand Priest and even Zeno.

Everyone hastily backed away from the terrified elephant as Cus had the darkest look he had ever seen thrown his way. "Naruto is our creator and the beginning of everything so shut you mouth destroyer." Cus hissed as ki leaked out of her in anger.

"That's right to him everyone besides us Angels and Zeno-sama are 'just mortals' so if you insult him you insult us all." Marcarita added as her hair stood up in anger at the insult.

"Crea- Creator?!" Belmond stuttered as everyone looked wide eyed at the smirking blonde.

"That's right. I created my dear Angels, the being you call the Grand Priest and Zeno long before any of you were even a thought." Naruto said with a smirk as all the deities and mortals promptly passed out from shock.

"Oh geez. Oh well I will revive them in just a few minutes but first." Naruto said before capturing Marcarita in a passionate kiss making her moan as Vados and Cus looked jealous while the other Angels just laughed along with Zeno and the Grand Priest. After a hot minute he went to Vados and resumed a passionate kiss on her as Marcarita tried to catch her breath and Cus had a pout.

Another minute later he released Vados who looked out of breath and red in the face. Before he could react Cus threw herself at Naruto wrapping her arms around his neck as they shared another passionate kiss for a good minute.

"Did you enjoy yourself sisters?" Whis asked with a smirk pointing at both female angels who had massive smiles and blushes on their faces.

"Yes, brother it has far too long." Vados admitted without shame.

"It has far too long indeed. Much better than when that Clown tried to kiss me when I first become his mentor. Luckily, he only got a staff in the face. It took a few centuries before he realized I was off limits." Marcarita said with distaste as she glared at her passed out God of Destruction with annoyance.

Luckily for universe 11 Naruto was too pre occupied with Cus or else their universe or at least the God of Destruction would be gone for Belmond's actions towards Marcarita.

After Cus released Naruto she gasped for air as Naruto looked relaxed but much happier.

"I guess I will revive them… in a minute." Naruto said as the Angels laughed at him. Only the female Angels were born with the desire for sex or romantic feelings which only applied to Naruto himself. The males however still found it funny to joke about Naruto 'loving his daughters' in a naughty way but they knew unlike mortals it was not wrong.

"It seems our family is back together at last." The Grand Priest said happily as Zeno smiled widely.

Now they would have to deal with the fallout of this reveal and pesky rebels before it became a problem.

**AN2: basically, Naruto is 'sitting' there but is not sensible except by Zeno and the Grand Priest (who are far stronger than the others). Naruto can hear and see everything while in his alternate dimension.**

**AN: Yeah another chapter! If you thought this one was gooey next one will be a lot of fighting and arguing! A lot of deities will not be happy with the Reveal of Naruto especially with how the Angels and Zeno look up to him.**

**Yeah female angels are paired with him and likely in the future Heles of Universe 2 and probably others too. (once again girls in ships by the time Super start are out-Bulma, 18, Videl etc.)**

**Hope you liked the chapter! Review please! (I get a lot of new follows but not that many reviews)**


	3. Zamasu's end

**Naruto of the Beginning and Ending**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Super. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Dragon Ball Super is owned by Akira Toriyama, Toyotarou and Toei Animation respectively. Certain elements were inspired by various Naruto/Dragon Ball Super crossover fanfictions.

Posted September 30, 2019(Monday)

**AN1: Yup it seems nobody was expecting the reveal last chapter lol. Remember nobody (besides Naruto) that Zamasu has already strayed from the teachings of the Supreme Kais. Plus, I don't think I bashed any of the Gods (I tried to keep their canon personality mostly intact). They are mostly shocked at the thought of 'their' angels listening to someone else over them.**

**Sorry this is not a 'fun' chapter it like the title implies is the Gods not accepting the idea of Naruto being for all intents and purposes the true ruler of them all. **

Chapter 3 Zamasu's end

"I guess I should wake everyone up and explain things huh." Naruto said with a sigh as the Angels laughed at his annoyed look. They knew the reason why they led the universes to believe Zeno was the creator of everything was partially due to Naruto's insistence of avoiding the spotlight.

"Tou-sama if you wish I would be happy to explain on your behalf?" The Grand Priest offered as Naruto gave him a warm smile. The Grand Priest was always loyal to a fault to both his creator and Zeno but Naruto shook his head.

"Nah you have handled things well in my stead. It is my turn to show some responsibility." Naruto said as he snapped his fingers as a blue light surrounded every mortal and deity on the ground waking them up instantly.

"Man, I had the most bizarre dream that a blonde claimed to have created Zeno-sama and all the angels. That is crazy right Whis?" Beerus said as he yawned rubbing his eyes.

"Nope not a dream just a recent event 5 minutes ago." Naruto chirped as everyone looked wide eyed at the blonde who was surrounded by the Angels confirming that their recent memories were not a dream.

"My Lords! Surely this man jests! He cannot possibly have created all of you or we would have heard of him!" Zamasu shouted as he could not sense any Ki coming from Naruto. This proved in his mind he must be so far beneath him that Naruto must be a mortal.

The other gods however held their breath in fear as Cus radiated killer intent that flooded the area while the Grand Priest and Zeno frowns made everyone fear for their lives. Ironically enough Naruto did not seem the least put off from the Apprentice Supreme Kais accusations.

"Zamasu-san you should watch your tongue before Zeno-sama decides to erase it and the rest of you for your insolence." The Grand Priest warned with a calm but furious tone of voice as Zamasu stumbled back a few steps.

Rumsshi decided to step in before Zeno decided to erase his universe's Apprentice Supreme Kai and possibly entire universe in annoyance. "Forgive Zamasu my Lords. He can be abit talkative. I am afraid he does not quite understand where he sits on the deity ranking." Rumsshi explained as he glared at Zamasu who bowed his head in repentance although he felt no regret for his words. Cus's killer intent vanished although she still glared heavily at the deities she was in charge of while Zeno and the Grand Priest had neutral expressions.

"I believe what my counterparts apprentice is trying to say is. We are just a bit curious on how none of us were made aware of my Lords creator all this time and how we are unable to sense his Ki at all." Rumsshi said smoothly as they got the intended effect of the other deities besides Beerus to start to question how they couldn't sense Naruto's Ki.

'Those foolish Gods! The reason they cannot sense Naruto's power is because it is so far above theirs it is inconceivable how powerful he is!' Vegeta thought furiously having unable to see Naruto move towards Whis and Vados from before.

'Those idiots are going to get all erased! If Naruto really did create the Angels and Zeno-sama than insulting him by implying he is so weak we cannot sense him is going to get all of them to erase us!' Beerus thought urgently seeing the Angels neutral expression turn dark.

Before Gowasa could reprimand his apprentice or God of Destruction counterpart for their rudeness he heard a thud. Everyone turned and saw Cus appear with Rumsshi on the floor with a massive crater around him while Zamasu was coughing up blood as Cus fist was implanted in his stomach.

"Cus-sama! Forgive us but what are you doing?" Gowasa asked in shock as his normally friendly Angel teacher looked murderous the rest of the angels looked pleased at her actions.

"Gowasa I do not hold you responsible for their words and actions but they have spoken far too freely towards Naruto-sama. Zamasu shall pay." Cus hissed as she pulled her fist back and let Zamasu fall forward only to grab his neck and hold him up with one hand as she charged Godly Ki in the other hand. She was several feet shorter than Zamasu but she hovered in the air so that she was holding onto Zamasu throat and had his feet dangling pitifully.

"Zeno-sama! Please stop this! This is not how Angels are supposed to act!" Belmond pleaded as although he held no love for universe 10 it was more the idea that Angels attacked directly without 'permission' from a deity that upset him.

"My Lord. Would you care to explain how Angels are 'suppose to act'? Marcarita asked with a sweet smile but her eyes threatened to skin him alive as Belmond gulped. He may be proud of having the only mortal that a God of Destruction could not beat but even he recognized that her power far exceeded Jiren's, Toppo's and his own.

"Destroy him but make him suffer." Zeno said instead as he looked delighted at the suffering the apprentice Supreme Kai was showing. Zamasu gasped desperately trying to pry the Angel's hand from his throat but despite her short stature her powers far exceeded his own as he was unable to even make the Angel flinch.

The other Gods were too shell shocked to do another but stay quiet. It was an unspoken rule that Angels were only to reprimand Gods of Destruction if they were to destroy entire universes but never fight directly especially against the deities they were suppose to guide.

Just before Cus could snap Zamasu neck or destroy him outright with divine power Naruto decided to intervene. "Cus-chan that is enough. Let him go." Naruto said with a sigh as Cus grit her teeth but let Zamasu fall on the ground gasping for air.

"Naruto-sama! Let me destroy him! He insulted you directly to your face and deserves worst than death!" Cus insisted as Naruto shook his head.

"Cus-chan I don't care what the Gods of Destruction or Supreme Kais think of me to be honest. However, Zamasu seems to be under the impression I am just a lowly mortal so I think he deserves a chance to prove his point." Naruto mused as he gestured to Zamasu who was still gasping for air.

Cus frowned but summoned her staff and waved it towards Zamasu and Rumsshi who recovered but notably fled away from the irate Angel.

Naruto whispered to Zeno and the Grand Priest who frowned but nodded. "Very Well Naruto has requested an exhibition match between himself and Zamasu-san of universe 10 and Zeno-sama has approved it!" The grand Priest announced as everyone turned to the cocky Apprentice Supreme Kai who looked much more relieved, he would be facing Naruto directly now.

Rumsshi whispered into Zamasu ear "Good going Zamasu! Now just humiliate this worthless blonde so Zeno-sama and the Angel can remember how things are _suppose_ to be!" Rumsshi seemed above himself in delight as Zamasu bowed his head in respect.

"Of course, my Lord. This is all for the sake of restoring things to how things are supposed to be." Zamasu replied as Rumsshi clapped him on the shoulder in pride. 'Fool. When things are restored to normal, I will need to find a way to gather the Super Dragon Balls to get the infinite power of Son Goku and kill all the Supreme Kais! Although the Destroyers could kill less about destroying a few thousand mortals I need to eradicate them all! So, all the Destroyers need to be incapacitated! Sorry Lord Rumsshi but you and Gowasa-sama need to vanish for my plans to come into effect.' Zamasu thought darkly not knowing Naruto could sense his dark thoughts clear as day.

Seeing Marcarita his Angel stand so close to the unknown Blonde made Belmond furious. True Marcarita had threatened to beat him within an inch of his life for trying to hook up with her before this blonde appeared but in the Destroyers eyes Marcarita disrespectful attitude all stemmed from this Naruto.

'I don't care what magic this blonde mortal has used to ensure the Angels and Zeno but once he is proven nothing but a weak mortal everything shall return to normal.' Belmond thought to himself. He refused to believe the Angels account that Naruto somehow created them as it would mean he was an entity that far surpassed all of the Deities here and that was impossible!

"Dammit Vados. First you tell on me to Zeno-sama, then you act all lover dovy with this blonde. I can't wait to see this Naruto guy fail so you can see that my side is the only place you need to be!" Champa muttered as Beerus scoffed.

"Man, this should be fun! A match between Naruto who seems insanely strong and Zamasu who seems pretty strong too!" Goku said happily as Vegeta rolled his eyes at his rival's immature attitude.

"Dammit Kakarot." Vegeta sighed before he looked at Shin. "Supreme Kai!" Vegeta said as Shin widened his eyes.

"Yes Vegeta? What is it?" Shin asked politely as Elder Kai muttered about being him too shy to mortals.

"It seems nobody besides the Angels have any real idea about Naruto right?" Vegeta asked as everyone shook their heads. "So what can you tell me about this Zamasu? He is supposed to be a Supreme Kai in the future right?" Vegeta asked abit rudely as Bulma gave him a quick thump on the head.

"Yes. I have heard he was the Northern Lord of Worlds for Universe 10 but Gowasa-sama is currently teaching him how to be a Supreme Kai so he can retire. Rumour has it compared to the Supreme Kais of the 12 universes Zamasu is stronger than any of us." Shin revealed as Goku whistled in appreciation.

"Man sounds tough! I wish I could fight him!" Goku whined as Vegeta frowned.

"Please Kakarot Zamasu is nothing special. Even if I or you were to not use Blue or God forms, we could beat him." Vegeta remarked as Goku shrugged his shoulders.

"Attention everyone! I will make an arena in just a minute! Please wait by your respective universes quietly so we can begin this exhibition match!" The Grand Priest announced as all chatter instantly stopped. The Grand Priest clapped his hands together as the Thrones hovered and the room itself expanded as a large arena appeared out of nowhere in the middle. He added platforms underneath each universe which hovered high in the air as the arena sat on the floor. Several angels had returned to stand by their respective universes although Cus, Vados and Marcarita stubbornly refused to leave Zeno's side who did not seem to mind.

"Please enjoy this match which will end when Zeno-sama or myself have deemed it pointless to continue." The Grand Priest announced as he gestured for Zamasu and Naruto to enter the ring.

"Naruto-san may have a fair and honest fight for Zeno-sama." Zamasu said politely with a bow as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I hope so too Zamasu." Naruto replied with a smile. He thought to himself 'Wow I can't believe this guy can speak with all that shit coming out of his mouth.'.

"Begin!" The Grand Priest shouted waving his hand down as he hovered and flew to be by Zeno's side.

'I will let him dance around for abit before I use my powers to reveal his plans and get rid of him once and for all. Cus should not have such vermin in her universe although that Gowasu guy seems at least honest if not abit naïve.' Naruto remarked as he stood across from Zamasu with his hands in by his sides.

'This is my chance! He isn't in a stance!' Zamasu thought to himself as he charged in at full speed. "Take this!" Zamasu shouted as he coated his hand in Ki and swing the makeshift sword at Naruto head.

To everyone shock except the angels Naruto had effortlessly blocked the Ki sword with the back on his left hand as he looked bored.

"Is that all you got?" Naruto asked in boredom as Zamasu grit his teeth.

"Dammit! I refuse to be looked down upon like this!" Zamasu announced in anger as he started a fierce barrage of swings with both hands covered in Ki while Naruto still looked bored dodging swings with ease or just blocking with no visible aura around his hands.

"Beautiful! That man Naruto is truly a strong beautiful being! Would you not agree Sour-sama?" Heles asked excitedly as Sour chuckled.

"Indeed Heles-sama. Naruto is indeed 'beautiful' as you say. He is both my creator and friend to all." Sour commented as he continued to watch Naruto bat away Zamasu's strikes with ease.

"Face me coward and fight back!" Zamasu demanded as he started to grow demented with anger as he strikes became sharper and aiming for vital points although Naruto easily still parried and blocked with the greatest of ease.

"If you insist." Naruto relented as he caught Zamasu's sword hand with no visible discomfort using his left hand before he used his right hand in front of Zamasu glaring face. "Poke." Naruto said lightly as he flicked his finger at his forehead as he let go of Zamasu's hand.

There was a moment of silence before the flick sent Zamasu head back and his entire body flew backwards with great speed as the force of the flick soon showed it effects. This greatly shocked the deities that such a simple action could cause a Supreme Kai level being to be sent flying. Zamasu flew backwards as he cried out before he crashed through a pillar and it collapsed on him.

"Suigo! This is just like when I fought you as a Super Saiyan 3 when we first met Beerus-sama!" Goku said in excitement as Beerus had a small smile on his face.

"Yes, I was trying not to kill you and it seems Naruto is doing the same as Zamasu." Beerus noted as Naruto just stretched his arms out and yawned.

"Gowasu! What is with your apprentice bringing such shame to universe 10!" Rumsshi demanded his counterpart who sputtered not used to seeing his strong apprentice face such an opponent.

"Forgive me Rumsshi-sama! I don't know what is happening! It appears Zamasu was not holding back but this Naruto seems to be a completely different level!" Gowasu admitted baffled at thse turns of events.

'Dammit. I knew I could not count on universe 10 to send a decent fighter. I guess I will have to step in and show this mortal that defeating a Supreme Kai is nothing compared to my powers!' Belmond hissed in his mind annoyed that Naruto defeated Zamasu with such ease.

Zeno and the Grand Priest looked pleased with the female angels looked absolutely giddy with glee. Especially Cus who looked pleased that her 'prey' was getting his just desserts for insulting her beloved creator.

Naruto took several leisure steps towards Zamasu who with great pulled himself out of the rubble with his forehead bleeding from the dent caused by the flick.

"Dammit it all!" Zamasu swore as he spat out blood and glared heatedly at Naruto who looked down at him with distaste. "Don't get so convoluted mortal! Face divine wrath!" Zamasu declared as he charged all his ki into one blast only for Naruto to grab his wrist and break it with ease.

"Crack!" was the sound heard across the entire room as Zamasu cries of pain soon followed as Naruto merciless broke the Apprentice Supreme Kai wrist making it hang on the floor uselessly.

"Grand Priest! Zeno-sama! Surely this is taking it too far! Naruto broke Zamasu wrist without provocation!" Rumsshi demanded trying to find some fault for Naruto's actions as Gowasu looked at his apprentice with pity.

The Grand Priest did not look impressed with Rumsshi's attempt to discredit Naruto but did look at Zeno who clapped his hands.

"Naruto is making this fun!" Zeno chanted as he kicked his feet up.

"It seems Zeno-sama is fine with Naruto's actions." The Grand Priest announced with a hidden smirk as Rumsshi grit his teeth in humiliation while Beerus smirked.

Naruto quickly bent down to Zamasu broken form and without anyone seeing it his eyes turned red as he stared directly into Zamasu's whose eyes glazed over for a second before turning back to their hate filled glare.

"You really are pathetic. You do not have the power to accomplish your goals so you intend to take a shortcut." Naruto said with annoyance as several Gods started to whisper at his words while Rumsshi growled at his impudence.

"Naruto if you continue to say such words Universe 10 will hate you no matter what I say." The Grand Priest said with a sigh as Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"If they hate me for talking bad about a Deity who wants to kill all mortals so be it." Naruto said with indifference as Gowasu for once was outraged.

"How dare you say that?!" Gowasu demanded as Rumsshi was a bit shocked to see his counterpart so passionate. "Zamasu is a fine God and someday will lead universe 10 proudly!" Gowasu demanded as Zeno raised a hand.

"Quiet I want to hear Naruto talk!" Zeno demanded as everyone grew silent.

"Please Naruto share your thoughts and why you said those things." The Grand Priest asked politely as Naruto stood up ignoring the hissing Zamasu.

"Sure, Zamasu here intends to slaughter every mortal in existence after stealing the body of Son Goku." Naruto said as everyone from universe 7 started shouting.

"What purpose would there be stealing the body of a mortal?" Heles asked in shock.

Naruto gave her a quick smile before saying in a dark voice "Son Goku is a Saiyan who has the unique power to continue to evolve his powers through battle and eventually to the point where it could surpass deities."

"Naruto how would such a task even be possible? Even deities cannot just take over another body." The Grand Priest asked as he stared down at Zamasu with distaste.

"The Super Dragon Balls of course." Naruto said as everyone looked down at Naruto with shock.

"Wait a minute! No matter how powerful Zamasu could become, if he started slaughtering mortals without regard us Destroyers would destroy him first!" Champa said confidently as the other God of Destruction agreed loudly.

"Not if he simply killed the Supreme Kais while you weren't looking and you disappeared along with them." Naruto retorted as the Gods gasped while the mortals looked confused.

"Wait if someone kills a Supreme Kai the God of Destruction also dies?" Goku asked while Beerus looked furious at this information was revealed.

"Oh my! I suppose the cat is out of the bag huh Beerus-sama?" Whis chortled as Beerus glared at the Angel.

"I don't know why you are so chipper Whis? If I die then you become inactive." Beerus hissed back quietly as Whis gave an amused smile.

"I wonder about that now that Naruto is back." Whis said mysteriously as Beerus eyes widened.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself Zamasu-san?" The Grand Priest asked with hidden anger while Zamasu just started laughing hysterically.

"You Gods condemn me for my purification process?" Zamasu asked with heat before his face turned wicked. "You who would do nothing as mortals misuse the power and knowledge given to them by the divine are the ones who are guilty! Anyone who would not use their powers to help the cosmos by getting rid of the source problem which are mortals are evil!" Zamasu claimed as Gowasu looked down at shame for what his apprentice had become while every other God looked down at him with anger.

"Zamasu! Why have you fallen such evil! You know our roles as Supreme Kais is merely to watch how mortals evolve. The role on whether they need to be destroyed falls on the Destroyers and Zeno-sama." Gowasu lectured as Zamasu looked outraged.

"Why should I stand back and let the Destroyers choose who lives and dies when everyone should die!" Zamasu retorted as the Destroyers looked ready to erase the fallen God. However, the Grand Priest shook his head as she stared intently at the stoic Uzumaki.

"Enough of this. I shall end you here and now before your destructive ways can hurt anyway else." Naruto said as he stood back and allowed his eyes to change from Blue back to red again.

'Naruto is going to use it huh? Been awhile since I have seen him punish somebody like this.' The Grand Priest thought sensing power build into Naruto's eyes.

"Amaterasu." Naruto said simply as he stared and focused on Zamasu's unbroken arm. Before everyone very eyes black flames ignited out of nowhere and started burning Zamasu arm rapidly.

"Aaah! This is nothing I can simply overpower it with my divine powers." Zamasu said as eh tried to use all his remaining Godly Ki and surround the black fire but to his shock the fire simply burned the Godly Ki along with his arm.

"Incredible. Whatever those black flames are it is not only eating away at Zamasu body it is even consuming Ki itself." Shin said in amazement as Beerus eyes narrowed.

'This seems like Hakai but somehow different.' Beerus thought as he looked at Whis who did not appear shocked at Naruto's powers.

"Dammit it all! My justice is absolute! I am divine and righteous! I am Zamasu!" Zamasu screamed as the black fire had spread quickly and consumed his entire body leaving nothing not even ash. Naruto quickly willed the fire away as everyone looked at the spot where the God once stood.

"Tst. Big deal. Any Destroyer could use Hakai and have ended that pitiful Gods existence in an instant." Belmond commented as he still did not believe that Naruto could possibly be stronger than him.

'Foolish Destroyers. Naruto's black flames would consume even Hakai if it got caught by it. Nothing besides myself and Zeno-sama could survive those flames unless he willed them to stop.' The Grand Priest thought in disappointment seeing the proud expressions on most of the Destroyers.

"Gowasu! Next time you pick an apprentice like that I will erase you!" Rumsshi threatened as Gowasu just gulped.

"Yes sir. I understand." Gowasu said as he was still sad, his beloved apprentice had fallen so low.

The Grand Priest snapped his finger as the hovering platforms moved to be right in front of Zeno's floating throne. "Well I hope that was a lesson to you all that evil like that will not be tolerated not by Zeno-sama, myself or Naruto." The Grand Priest stated as he stared sternly at the deities who bowed.

"Toppo what do you think of Naruto?" Belmond whispered to Toppo who looked conflicted.

"My Lord. While it is true what Zamasu planned to do was twisted and he deserved punishment. Only an appointed Destroyer or Zeno-sama should hand out death. It is not heroic for anyone else to take another's life regardless of the reason." Toppo whispered back angrily.

"I see Toppo." Belmond sad calmly but inside he was smirking. 'Perfect if I can get Toppo and Jiren angry at Naruto I might convince the other deities to help me topple over this unknown threat.' Belmond thought to himself already seeing a plan hatch in his mind.

"Now that is handled what would you like to do Naruto?" The Grand Priest asked as everyone stared at the blonde who looked around before focusing on universe 7.

"I believe I want to visit universe 7 if its alright with the deities over there?" Naruto asked politely with a small bow.

"Of course, Naruto. It would be our honour." Whis announced as Beerus nodded his head. The Supreme Kais just nodded frantically while Goku looked excited.

"Very well. Naruto we shall meet again soon." The Grand Priest announced as Zeno waved.

"Bye Naruto!" Zeno chanted as Naruto waved back.

Naruto was about to walk towards Whis until he felt his hands held by Marcarita and Vados while Cus looked at him expectedly.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Naruto asked with some amusement as he could sense Champa, Belmond and Rumsshi angry emotions as he was walking with 'their' angels in hand.

"We want to join you wherever you go." Cus said seriously as Vados and Marcarita nodded their heads.

"What about your assigned universes?" Naruto asked calmly as the 3 female angels looked annoyed.

"I still like Gowasu but Rumsshi may die if I stand close to him for too long." Cus said angrily as Rumsshi gulped while Gowasu sighed but looked understanding.

"Champa is better off without me there. He can eat whatever he wants without my advice." Vados commented as Champa looked ready to argue until Naruto's fierce glare shut him up.

"Belmond can be a bit much so I prefer to stay with your Naruto-kun." Marcarita said happily as Belmond grit his teeth in anger but held his tongue. It would not do for him to start a fight only yo get erased by Zeno as Zeno seemed to highly respect the blonde.

"You guys ok with this?" Naruto asked Zeno and the Grand Priest.

"Yup! It is better this way." Zeno declared as the Grand Priest chuckled and nodded.

"Very well. I declare this meeting over. Everyone return to your own universes and another meeting shall occur every soon!" The Grand Priest announced as group by group vanished with cries of 'Kai Kai' was heard. Heles did give one more intense stare at Naruto before she left. Belmond gave Naruto a nasty glare along with Rumsshi before they vanished back to their respective universes.

Lastly it was just universe 6 and 7 left. Champa looked impatient as he stood by Fuwa. Cabba decided to say farewell to the Angel who was kind to him.

"Farewell Vados-sama." Cabba said respectfully as he bowed while Vados did a small curtesy in return.

"Best of luck Cabba. Naruto will likely visit universe 6 so I am sure I will visit again soon." Vados promised as Cabba bowed again. He waved bye to Vegeta who grunted before he ran to meet Fuwa.

Soon universe 6 had returned home leaving just universe 7. "Ok everyone hold onto the Supreme Kai and we shall go to your universe!" Naruto announced as Vados and Marcarita still held onto his hands. Cus had held onto his leg making him chuckle.

Roshi was holding himself back from getting a perverted comment seeing this position but soon everyone else was holding hands around Shin.

"Kai Kai!" Naruto and Shin shouted as they soon vanished in a ray of light.

**AN2: Naruto used a genjutsu to force Zamasu to admit his darkest feelings without regret. These were his won thoughts without a filter. He did not mention going to the future as this Zamasu planned to do everything in this timeline. Yeah present day Zamasu is gone as in the anime he is only as powerful but quite abit weaker than Super Saiyan 2 Goku.**

**I plan to go back to another meeting but I thought since it is a huge tangent from canon, I can do whatever. Future Trunks will come back and likely meet Naruto (as Goku Black saved himself from vanishing due to wearing a time ring).**

**Naruto was planning to tell the universes everything but Zamasu's interruption pissed him and Zeno off so he decided to end it here.**


	4. Naruto visits Universe 7

**Naruto of the Beginning and Ending**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Super. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Dragon Ball Super is owned by Akira Toriyama, Toyotarou and Toei Animation respectively. Certain elements were inspired by various Naruto/Dragon Ball Super crossover fanfictions.

Posted October 29, 2019

**AN1: Yeah I know this doesn't get enough updates but honestly I don't know where to take this story as there is not a lot of canon to use for references. I don't really want to use the Games like Xenoverses or Z-Fighter as I don't have them and haven't played them.**

**I don't know when I will update this again. Do you think I should have a few chapters before Future Trunks comes or should he come right away?**

**Also minor Retcon: Krillin, Bulma, Chichi, Goten, Trunks, Hercules, Roshi, Jaco and Oolong (were the only named people to go to the Tournament of Destroyers in Chapter 1 so those are the only people that Naruto knows besides the team of course. I know there were more but since nobody even says anything I will keep with this list for my story) I chose to just choose the people I named so there could be more reactions later on people meeting Naruto (and other Angels for that matter). Those above people are the only ones to go to the Tournament of Destroyers. (in my story)**

Chapter 4 Naruto visits Universe 7

Soon the group of Angels, Gods, Destroyers and mortals arrived in the Sacred World of the Kai of Universe 7.

Naruto looked around and whistled in appreciation seeing all the green grass and rocks. "This place is pretty neat. Full of nature although I sense a lack of actual life so secluded." Naruto complimented as Shin gave a bow.

"Thank you, Naruto-sama you honour my planet." Shin said gratefully as The Elder Kai resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"You are such a kiss ass. This home planet is sacred and you accept the praise of an upstart blonde. For shame you lowering yourself." Elder Kai said reproachfully to his younger counterpart only to see a heart next to his face. He gulped when he looked into the beautiful face of Universe 11's Angel Marcarita a mere foot away from his own. Normally he would more than pleased to see such a pretty face so close to his but her face was angry and full of murderous intent. It did help she held a red ball of Ki at his chest which he could tell would vaporize him instantly.

"Listen here Old man. I care little how you treat Gods of your universe but to imply Naruto is below you is an insult I cannot let stand." Marcarita said coolly as the rest of the Gods gulped in fear of the Angel.

"Woah she is powerful! I did not even see her move!" Goku whispered to Vegeta who looked wide eyed at the angel who he assumed was at least as powerful as Whis was.

The red orb started to expand ready to end the existence of the Elder Kai until Naruto yelled. "Enough!" making Marcarita stand back and release the Ki with a look of reluctance. "I admit this old guy seems to have an attitude or at least pride problem but I did not raise you to destroy anything that insulted me. You know better." Naruto scolded Marcarita who hung her head in shame.

"I know we should not destroy people for being rude." Cus commented as Whis had a hidden smirk at Beerus who started to sweat. "But should old farts lie him get away saying whatever non sense they want?" Cus asked as Elder Kai started to sweat more but refused to bow down.

"Why not? I don't care what Gods or even mortals think of me. They can say whatever they wish. Doesn't mean its true. It is only right they should not bend over to me. They don't know me so why would they?" Naruto said flatly as the mortals looked at him with wide eyes while the Angels had huge proud smiles of their faces. Beerus looked at him critically while Shin looked at him with admiration. Elder Kai looked away just happy he survived his big mouth.

"Uh Naruto-san are you sure about that?" Bulam asked nervously as Beerus was about to reprimand her for such an informal honorific for such a powerful being till Naruto raised his hand.

"I can tell you think 'san' is too light for somebody like me but I don't mind. Feel free to call me whatever you wish." Naruto said with a cheerful smile which let some of the tension run from the group.

"Alright Naruto-san I will keep that in mind." Bulma said warmly as she did a bow. "However, try to keep an open mind to Goku over there. He is an idiot who just says what he wants without thinking." Bulma warned pointing to Goku who had a huge pout on his face.

"Hey!" Goku yelled as his friends laughed while the Anges chuckled as well.

"Alright but I think honestly saying what you really feel in your heart is the best way to communicate. If people don't say what they feel that is when regrets happen." Naruto told them as he walked up to Goku and patted him on the shoulder.

"Hey! Wait a minute. I feel all better again!" Goku shouted in surprise as he felt his exhausted body return to full power as his friends blinked in surprise.

"Of course. Where else do you think Supreme Kais servants and Angels healing powers come from?" Naruto commented as Vados, Whis, Marcarita and Cus nodded their heads as Beerus eyes widened.

"Whis you mean that?" Beerus said in realisation.

"Yes. The powers of healing all deities have come from teachings from Naruto taught through the Grand Priest. The powers the Supreme Kai apprentices have are just a derived version Angels use." Whis clarified.

"You could say everything that heals is a blessing of Naruto." Vados commented as Naruto waved his hands in embarrassment.

"Oh come on. You give me too much credit." Naruto said modestly as Bulma looked at him in wonderment.

'Wow a modest Deity? We don't have enough of those.' Bulma thought to herself thinking of Beerus and the Gods she saw at the meeting.

Goku decided to pipe up "What about Senzu beans?" as his friends smacked their hands to their face.

"Senzu beans? I do not believe I have seen them before." Naruto asked curiously as Whis decided to answer seeing looks of confusion on Vados and Marcarita faces.

"Allow me to explain Naruto. They are special magical beans localized to Universe 7 Earth. They allow full healing and restoration of any injuries and stamina loss once consumed." Whis said informatively as Naruto looked thoughtful.

"Hmm. That is interesting I would have to see them to make a guess." Naruto remarked as he looked around. "Shall we head to your universe's Earth and find out?" Naruto suggested as he looked at Whis with a challenging eyebrow as if asking for permission.

"Of course, Naruto I would feel honoured to show you the planet of universe 7 that makes good food and I guess ok people." Beerus said pointing at the mortals there.

'Is that ALL he thinks of Earth?' The Mortals sweatdropped as Naruto nodded his agreement.

"Supreme Kai. Would you mind sending the mortals and Beerus to Earth before me? I will follow you afterwards using **Kai Kai** to follow your Ki." Naruto asked kindly as Shin nodded his head rapidly.

"Of course, Naruto-sama! May I ask why you wish to hang back?" Shin asked nervously almost sensing Beerus glaring holes at the back of his head.

"No particularly reason. I just wish to speak to my Angels for a minute before I arrived." Naruto said warmly as Shin nodded his head.

"Alright everyone gather around me so I can teleport us to Earth!" Shin announced as several grunts were heard. Elder Kai, Picollo, Goku, Vegeta, Buu, Krillin, Bulma, Chichi, Goten, Trunks, Roshi, Jaco and Oolong all gathered around and held hands or shoulders with each other while Goku held onto Shin's shoulder.

"Hey where did Monaka go? He shoulder celebrate with us since he won the tournament for us!" Gou commented excitedly still clueless to Beerus ruse.

"Oh I sent Monaka-san back to his home planet on Beerus-sama behalf." Whis informed him with a mischievous smile as Beerus looked away.

'I can't let Naruto see I hired a weakling for my team just to motivate them to get stronger, can I?' Beers though to himself nervously.

"Alright **Kai** **Kai**!" Shin said a bright light enveloped the gathered group before they teleported back to Earth.

Naruto looked at his Angels with a frown before a grin appeared on his face. "Now since this is strictly informal and I am here to have a good time I think it would be best if the Angels wear something less formal and more like me. I of course will change too since I believe it is summer here." Naruto declared as the Angels looked wide eyed at him.

"Naruto-sama you can't be serious! We are Angels and you are our creator! We have to show that to everyone!" Cus insisted as even Whis looked uncomfortable at the idea of changing his clothes.

"I must agree Naruto. You created these clothes for us that will never get dirty." Whis reminded him as Naruto gave him a pointed look.

"And now I am suggesting we change to fit with the times." Naruto said as he snapped his fingers before anyone could protest further.

After a poof of smoke Naruto and the Angels now wore what could only be described as Beachwear. Whis looked down at himself with some amusement while he chuckled at the outraged expressions of his sisters.

"Naruto you certainly have a style for the dramatic but is it so wise for my sisters to be so…. Open like that?" Whis chuckled as the Female Angels looked for once abit embarrassed.

"Hey! My Angels have nothing to be embarrassed about. If anything they should be proud of what they have!" Naruto exclaimed proudly as the females looked at him flatly.

"Yeah real proud." Cus said flatly putting her hands on her hips with a cute pout.

"I agree Naruto-kun. If it was just you I would not care but mortals and even Gods can be such perverts dressing like THIS will surely cause problems." Marcarita admitted seeing her sisters and her showing off a considerable amount of skin.

"Don't worry. If anyone tries anything, I will burn them alive with **Amaterasu **after I give them a warning." Naruto said protectively as Whis held a chuckle. Naruto eyes flashed red to prove his point before returning to blue.

'He tells us not to destroy mortals who insult him but yet here is saying he will destroy mortals for insulting the honour of his girls.' Whis noted the hypocrisy of his creator. He held back a sole though when his sisters looked at Naruto with awe and love. As much as he knew Naruto truly loved Whis and his siblings he knew Naruto held a special spot reserved for his little girls.

"Still I do not believe this is what mortals in any of the universes would consider causal wear unless you were planning to go swimming." Vados added as Naruto just chuckled.

"Enough stalling. Lets go. I am sure Goku and his friends will make this interesting at the very least." Naruto said as he gestured them to grab on. Whis took his spot by grabbing Naruto's shoulder while Vados and Marcarita claimed a spot each his arms with their breasts. Cus being the shortest held onto his leg.

"**Kai Kai." **Naruto said as they all teleported to where he sensed Goku and his friends Ki.

Goku and his friends yelped when all the sudden Naruto and the Angels appeared behind them while they were in the Capsule Copse dining room in West City. Hercules and Boo had returned to Hercules mansion prior as Boo insisted on eating after the tournament and Hercules was in no position to deny his friend a rather simply request.

"Hey did you miss us?" Naruto asked with a cheeky smile as everyone turned around to see them. Naruto smirked when he gauged their reactions. Elder Kai, Ooling and Roshi were drooling and had huge nose bloods when they saw his female Angels. Goten and Goku looked confused on what the big deal was. Trunks had his mouth wide open while Vegeta was trying to calm down Bulma from yelling at the 'floozies' while Chichi looked at them with pure envy. Piccollo stoic face was broken at he looked wide eyed while Krillin and Joco had minor blushes trying to look as if they weren't looking but really were.

Naruto and Whis had some shorts and an open shirt showing off Naruto's impressive muscles and tall figure making the girls have different levels of blushing seeing the attractive blondes naked muscles.

The big reactions came from the Female Angels and what Naruto chose to dress them in. Cus being the shortest and physically the youngest looked like a Loli dream wearing a white bikini top and bottom tie piece bikini. Due to her younger appearance she appeared to have modest high B-cups breasts which looked much smaller than her youngers siblings. Marcarita being little less busty than Vados had very big F-cups which not being hidden by Angel robes were allowed to bounce nearly freely drawing the guys eyes. She wore a pin bikini top with yellow stars and incredibly small short shorts which barely covered her hips. Roshi noted her very attractive behind competing the looks. Vados on the other had had a bigger bust being a G-cup while have a firm looking but smaller butt by Roshi's quick estimates. Vados was wearing a white bikini top which like Marcarita had a lot of her ample cleavage able to nearly leak out along with a red skirt like piece of clothing that had a white flower on it. It covered her right thigh and had a knot tempting it to fall unannounced. Both of the older looking Angels nearly made the guys leap with lust. **AN2:**

After a minute of them gawking Naruto whistled getting everyone attention. "Ok listen up! I am here on vacation so I don't want to announce Angels are here hence the causal clothing." Naruto started as Bulma had a sweat drop at the 'causal clothing comment. "I don't mind you looking. It is only human nature BUT if you try to touch my Angels, I will crush that hand, do it again I will burn it off and try a third time I will erase you completely." Naruto warned with a dark look as everyone stepped away from him. "Understood?" Naruto asked with a sunny smile as everyone nodded their heads rapidly.

A busty woman with blonde hair stepped up with a ditzy expression and asked "Excuse may I ask who you are?".

Naruto smiled kindly and said "Forgive me for the intrusion. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and these are my Angels Vados, Marcarita, Cus-chan and Whis." Naruto ended his introduction with a bow as the woman clapped her hands happily.

"It is no problem at all! My name is Panchi and this is my husband." Panchi said pointing to an older looking man who smiled.

To the shock of everyone except the Angels Naruto took her hand and placed a kiss on it. "Pleasure to meet you Panchi. May I say you are quite young looking and beautiful to have children and grandchildren." Naruto said in a charming way as Panchi blushed lightly as she took her hand back and placed them on her red cheeks. She had never been so openly flirted with before and her husband was standing behind with a wide-eyed look.

One young boy was not pleased at Naruto actions and was nto afraid to say his mind. "Hey stop hitting on Grandma!" Trunks yelled as Bulma smacked his head from his rudeness.

"Trunks! Don't be rude but Naruto-san it is rather creepy to see my mother hit on so please stop it." Bulma asked politely as Trunks rubbed his head.

"forgive me Bulma. I was just a bit overwhelmed by your mother's beauty and I felt I needed to express it." Naruto said with a smirk as the Angels just sighed at his charming attitude.

Vegeta realized something with what Naruto said. "Wait a minute you said before that she looked too young to have grandchild and children before Trunks and Bulma said anything." Vegeta said in realization as everyone turned to an amused Naruto.

"Caught on huh? Quite impressive Vegeta. You might know this but people have a similar or at least some similarities to their family members Ki. So, I noticed that Panchi's had similarities with Bulma's and little Trunks there so I made a guess. I know Trunks is also your son by the way by the nature of his Ki." Naruto revealed as Vegeta looked astonished by that information.

"Naruto is rather forward with compliments to pretty girls." Whis added as the girls looked warily at Naruto who frowned.

"Hey! I think compliments should be given and taken as a compliment! I am nothing like the perves over there who look like they want naked pics of my Angels!" Naruto claimed as Roshi and Elder Kai once again looked away from the busty Angels when the attention was focused on them.

Chichi whispered to Bulma "Wait a minute why hasn't he made a compliment to us yet? I think we are at east the same level as your mother!" as Bulma frowned.

"I don't want any compliments or flirting but it is abit insulting to be implied to less attractive then my own mother." Bulma whispered back abit annoyed.

Naruto heard them and decided to intervene "I know you are both very capable mothers and are beautiful but I know Saiyans are rather possessive of their woman so I thought it would be rude to do so." Naruto commented as Goku and Vegeta looked surprised.

"Wait you met other Saiyans before?" Goku asked excitedly as Naruto only gave a smirk bit kept his mouth shut.

"I think we should have a cooked meal together to celebrate Naruto-sama's first day in universe 7!" Cus suggested which was met with great enthusiasm

"Of course, let me just get the cooks to get the 'saiyan menu' out and it should only take a bit of time." Bulma said but to her surprise Naruto shook his head.

"Hey I am the guest here and it would be rude to expect you to feed me and my guests while in your home. Let me do the cooking at least today." Naruto insisted as Bulma blinked her eyes in surprise.

"Are you sure?" Bulma asked as Naruto gave her a grin. Bulma thought to herself 'Well at least Naruto is a gentleman not that I expect these blockheaded Saiyans to make anything edible to eat.'

"Of course. Just point me to your kitchen and I can get cooking!" Naruto said excitedly as there was a puff of smoke and what appeared to be a MOUNTAIN of various food appeared on a plate somehow staying on despite teetering on top of itself.

Bulma shakily pointed to the kitchen as Naruto whistled to himself as the door magically enlarged itself to let Naruto through and shrunk back to normal size.

"You are in for a treat!" Cus sang cheerfully as the group went into the dining room and went around a large table capable of fitting everyone. There was a seat between Marcarita and Vados which they insisted was reserved for Naruto. Nobody protested except Cus who whined she wanted to sit next to him but she relented when Naruto voice rang out "No arguments ok?" from the kitchen as Naruto continued to cook.

"Yeah I might have told you Earth's cooking is the best but, in my existence,, nothing has ever beaten Naruto's cooking." Whis added with a sigh nearly drooling when he thought of Naruto's cooking. Beerus looked interested in the idea while the Earthlings were also interested.

Beerus decided to ask the question on everyone's mind "Whis. Is Naruto always like this?" Beerus referred to his laid-back attitude which eh found odd for the being who created the Angels and Zeno beings that far surpassed him in power and authority.

Everyone leaned as Whis merely smiled. "You mean more a father to everyone he meets rather than a boss?" Whis commented as everyone reluctantly nodded their heads.

"When Naruto created us, he already had this kind of attitude and when I asked why he didn't want us to Lord over the universes with all powers do you know what he said?" Vados commented as everyone shook his head.

"He said 'If you are the leader of anywhere then EVERYONE is your family even if they do not share your blood.'." Cus added as everyone respect for the mysterious blonde rose.

"Wait. You mean the creator of everything does not care what we call him and he would rather us treat him like family rather an authority figure?" Elder Kai said skeptically but gulped when an ultra fast tiny ball of Godly Ki hovered in front of his face. It belonged to an annoyed Cus who sighed as the Ki disappeared to Elder Kai supreme relief.

"Yup but if you piss him off like Zamasu enough he might erase you." Marcarita added as everyone gulped until the Angels laughed.

"Just joking!" Marcarita said as everyone chuckled nervously. "But if you peek on us or grope us or anyone, he considers important he will crush your hand." Marcarita said seriously as Roshi wept at his plans to 'accidently' peek on the Angels while they bathed or changed. They were so holy looking with their exotic skin and perfect measurements. His inner pervert demanded he peek but his self instinct knew a threat when he heard one.

"Goku-san It will take a few minutes longer for Naruto to finish so you might as our bring Gohan-san and Videl-san. Naruto does like a family gathering to be fuller." Whis suggested as Goku nodded his head.

"Alright Whis-san. Just give me a sec to find Gohan's Ki." Goku said as he put a finger on his forehead and concentrated. He found Gohan Ki and teleported using **Instant Transmission**.

Krillin was about to suggest his wife 18 and their daughter but thought better of it. He doubted she would want to come to dinner unless she was getting paid for it when she could be at home alone with their daughter.

A minute later a nervous looking Gohan and Videl arrived with Goku as they sat next to Goku. Goku tried to explain quickly what was happening until Vegeta got annoyed at him and explained it much clearer as Gohan and Videl was nervous at the being who exceeded everyone else especially with baby Pan in her mother's arms.

Videl gave Marcarita and Vados looks of envy at their figure especially in their swimwear while they in return gave the mortal a look of amusement. They did spare a gentle look at Pan who was looking around and softly cooing at everyone. Cus resisted the urge to scream KAWAI and hug the poor baby to death. Whis just rolled his eyes as unlike his creator or sisters eh never understood the need or want to look after babies.

**AN2: Basically they are wearing the swim suit outfits Lucy, Erza and Wendy wear during the Alverez infiltration arc from Fairy Tail. Cus is wearing Wendy's, Marcarita is wearing Lucy's and Vados is wearing Erza's due to bust sizes.**


	5. Naruto reveals one of his selves

**Naruto of the Beginning and Ending**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Super. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Dragon Ball Super is owned by Akira Toriyama, Toyotarou and Toei Animation respectively. Certain elements were inspired by various Naruto/Dragon Ball Super crossover fanfictions.

Posted November 29/2019(Friday)

**AN1: Yeah, no excuses but I am just posting what I want. Its not a super long chapter but I am not full of ideas for this story. For fans of my Kingdom Hearts 3 Aftermath Story… Expect a Special update soon! Has anyone watched Frozen 2 yet?**

**I will e changing some of the Dragon Ball Lore to fit my story abit better. Naruto doesn't do a lot before the first chapter but he is around.**

Chapter 5 Naruto reveals one of his selves

Several minutes later as the group chatted with each other or in Roshi's case kept trying to peak at the attractive Angels they heard something from the kitchen.

"Hope you are hungry as I cooked a lot! Sorry if its not up to par. Its been a while since I cooked for anyone else." Naruto's embarrassed voice came from the door as he walked out with several dozens plates hovering behind him in perfect fashion.

"Food!" Goku yelled with a happy expression as Chichi glared at her husband.

"Goku! Don't be rude!" Chichi chided as Goku looked like a hurt puppy.

To everyone surprise Naruto gave a warm chuckle as he snapped his fingers causing the plates to hover and arrange themselves on the table. "No need for formalities as I have said many times. Dinner time is time to enjoy yourselves and eat!" Naruto said simply as both Saiyans raised a hand in agreement. Gohan to the opportunity to study the Being Above all Gods and he was quite frankly rather shocked by what he saw.

'I remember Vegeta-san telling me Naruto-sama was different and less formal than the Gods I have met before but this is unreal! Its not so much a God more a Fatherly being here!' Gohan thought to himself watching Naruto smile at everyone even as Goku and Vegeta were shovelling down food as quick as possible.

"Man, this stuff is great!" Goku said with food in his mouth to the general disgust of all the females.

"Kakarot may be an idiot but this cooking is rather amazing." Vegeta said calmly but with a look of continent as he swallowed his food first.

Everyone quickly agreed as they begin to dig in while Beerus was having the tie fo his life eating everything he could.

"Hey Whis! If your creator could cook like this why have you never cooked for me before?" Beerus asked as everyone turned to the Angel who chuckled.

"Oh dear me! You think with Naruto-sama cooking for us we Angels would need to learn how to cook?" Whis answered with a question.

Bulma had a sweatdrop as she thought 'So basically the Angels got lazy from eating Naruto's cooking so they never bothered to cook anything for themselves?'. Naruto smiled seemed to confirm this theory especially when the Female angels looked close to jumping Naruto in his seat while they ate their food.

Pan coughed getting Naruto's attention on her. "Excuse me. Naruto-sama. My name is Pan and I am Gohan-kun's wife." Pan said timidly as Naruto looked at Gohan with a smile.

"Nice catch Gohan. She looks very pretty and very kind." Naruto said kindly as Videl blushed.

"Uh thank you my Lord." Gohan said awkwardly while Cus eyes narrowed for a brief moment before she continued to eat.

"What is you wish to ask me?" Naruto asked Videl when she continued to stutter.

"Uh I mean no disrespect my Lord but with all my beloved family here I don't think there will be enough food here." Videl said softly as everyone knew she was alluding to the Saiyans legendary appetites. Tre enough more than half the food was depleted and it did not look like the Saiyans or Gods were slowing down at all in their eating speeds.

Naruto grinned before he gave a wink. "Don't worry about my dear I am well aware of Saiyans nearly bottomless pits they called stomachs." Naruto said with a knowing smile. Before anyone could ask what, he meant he waved his hand as another wave of food emerged from the kitchen as the Saiyans drooled at more food.

"Geez if you are the creator of well everything, I am glad to be in your presence!" Krillin cheered as he flcinched when Beerus gave him a suspicious look.

"Boy are you saying you are not happy with me being here?" Beerus said dangerously as Krillin started stuttering. However, Naruto coughed and looked Beerus in the eyes.

"Beerus God of Destruction for Universe 7. Are you threatening one of my guests in my presence?" Naruto asked calmly with a look suggesting danger. Beerus and everyone could sense hidden killer intent from Cus almost as she was his agent.

"No of course not! I was just joking Naruto!" Beerus said nervously as Naruto looked at him for a moment before laughing heartedly.

"Good! I like you Beerus and I would rather be sad if I had to replace you." Naruto said with a smile as Beerus gave a sigh of relief.

Everyone continued to eat while Vegeta looked at Naruto with a hard look.

"Vegeta-san is there something you wish to talk to about with Naruto-sama?" Whis asked as everyone turned to the Prince of Saiyans who looked surprised to be called out.

"Speak freely Vegeta. I promise you if you have no ill intentions, I will not have ill intentions towards you." Naruto promised him raising his hands in surrender.

"Naruto. How do you know so much about Saiyans?" Vegeta asked seriously as everyone turned to Vegeta in shock.

"Vegeta what are talking about?" Goku asked his rival as Vegeta turned to him.

"Kakarot! Even you noticed before and asked if Naruto knew any Saiyans but he only smirked. Just now he mentioned our appetites as if he knows one of us." Vegeta said as Naruto smile grew bigger.

"Naruto are you hiding something? Saiyans only exist in Universe 6 and 7. If you know them you must've been in our universes at some point." Vados asked with some hurt as Naruto sighed.

"I guess you could say I knew them. Of course, not the current ones like Goku, Vegeta or their families." Naruto explained as the Saiyans looked at him in interest.

"Wow could you tell us Naruto-sama?" Goku asked in excitement as Naruto shrugged.

"As soon as you are done eating, I will show you how I knew the Saiyans." Naruto offered. This seemed to only increase the intake speed of the Saiyans while the humans had already finished eating several minutes ago.

Shortly afterwards everyone excitedly ran outside the Capsule Corp building to the massive yard as Naruto stood in the center watching Goku and Vegeta carefully.

"Alright. Several thousands of Years ago before the Saiyan race from universe 7 took over what was their current planet and even before Planet Salanda their former planet the Saiyans were on an unnamed planet." Naruto began as Goku looked at Vegeta who nodded his head. "Back than Saiyans had no concept of transformations or technology but I will grant them they still were considered a warrior race." Naruto continued as everyone watched him intently.

"Naruto-sama if I may?" Whis decided to interrupt as Beerus looked surprised at him.

"Of course. I taught you to speak freely towards me long ago and I don't intend to fault you for talking." Naruto said soothingly as Whis looked at him with a serious expression.

"If you knew about Saiyans thousands of years ago you must've been here but I have never once sensed you set foot in Universe 7 since I have served Beerus-sama millions of years ago." Whis noted with a hint of accusation in his voice. Vados and Marcarita glared at him for accusing their creator of lying to them while Naruto looked impressed.

"Very sharp my dear Whis. Let's just say I was not exactly me." Naruto sighed when they gave him confused looks. "It will be easier to show you here and now how I know about Saiyans from thousands of years ago." Naruto told them with a smile.

Naruto then transformed as his hair turned black and spikey like Gokus's and his eyes lost their bright blue turning black while his clothes changed to what looked like a caveman as he smirked.

"Surprised?" Naruto said with a deeper voice as everyone jaw dropped.

"What is this?!" Vegeta shouted as he looked at what appeared to be a Saiyan in front of him instead of the friendly blonde.

"This is insane! His powers are readable now but still as powerful as the Saiyans here!" Beerus said in pure shock as everyone registered his words.

"That's right. I sent a portion of myself turning into as close to mortal as I could to the Saiyans all those years ago. They considered me an abnormal Saiyan." Naruto said as he stretched his arms.

"Wait. The Legend! Was it about you?" Vegeta said with wide eyes as Naruto gave him an amused look.

"Let me guess? Its something like thousands of years ago a pure hearted Saiyan tried to defeat all the Evil Saiyans with his Godly powers but failed due to running out of power?" Naruto asked with amusement as Vegeta nodded dumbly.

"Yeah that is what Shenron told us about the Original Super Saiyan God!" Goku added as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Shenron is the Dragon summoned by the Earth's Dragon Balls." Whis supplied helpfully.

Naruto nodded and said in appreciation "Thank you Whis.". Whis bowed his head in thanks.

"That legend was wrong." Naruto revealed as Vegeta gave him a look of shock. "Instead I wanted to destroy ALL Saiyans back then." Naruto reveals as everyone gave him a look of shock.

"Wait a minute. You wanted to destroy all of the Saiyans?" Bulma shouted in terror.

"But you are so cool and nice." Goku protested as everyone stared at the nicest Deity they ever met with fear.

Naruto raised a hand and said "Let me continue my story. I turned a portion of myself into a Saiyan all those years ago out of boredom. This new self was essentially a true Saiyan in every way possible. I wanted to know if this race was worth letting evolve and I will tell you I was not impressed. They seemed to lack any true kind of social skills and kept pillaging and killing their neighbours." Naruto looked annoyed at this while Vegeta gulped while Goku looked confused.

Beerus thought 'Hmph if the race was so bad why did he bother to let them evolve?'.

"I decided to test them. I discovered within this new body the ability to transform to new power and wanted to see what the Saiyans would do with this knowledge. As I figured if I could do it, they would eventually be able to do it too." Naruto recalled as the Saiyans eyes widened.

"You mean?" Goku started as Naruto smirked.

"Ha!" Naruto yelled as a bright yellow surrounded him for a moment. Next his har turned Golden Yellow, his eyes turned green and he was bathed in a yellow aura. "Yup I became the first of you call 'Super Saiyan'." Naruto said proudly as everyone who was not a Saiyan or Deity fell to their knees from the aura he put out. He lowered his power so everyone could walk again but everyone still looked at him in awe.

"Impossible! He is mortal right now with a Super Saiyan aura but his power right now is as powerful as mine or Kakarots Super Saiyan God or possibly Blue!" Vegeta revealed in shock while Goku had stars in his eyes.

After a minute of admiring Naruto's power Gohan decided to speak. "Naruto-sama what happened when you showed those ancient Saiyans the Super Saiyan transformation?".

Naruto eyes grew cold and he said coldly "Instead of revering it they craved the powers. They demanded I teach them how to do it so they could conqueror the rest of the planet." This shocked the group at how Barbaric they sounded although the Deities did not look overly surprised. "I was so mad at this ungrateful race I decided to erase them but despite my hatred of them I decided to at least do them the honour of killing them as one of them." Naruto recalled with a sigh.

"My anger at the race whose only value seemed to be destruction fueled my Saiyan powers even more so they evolved into a new power again." Naruto said as he closed his eyes before a red aura surrounded him. His Golden hair turned red while his aura turned red to match along with his eyes. "My mortal self had awakened a version of my Godly powers." Naruto remarked as his Godly form made him not sensible by anyone except Angels again.

"That is Super Saiyan God!" Goten said excitedly.

"Yeah but it seems to be out of this world powerful!" Trunks said looking at his dads dumbfounded look.

"That power is rather impressive my Lord. To think you had this power while you were but a mortal shell." Whis commented.

"Naruto-sama is the best! Mortal or not!" Cus declared happily.

"Indeed, Naruto cannot be measured by any measure of power." Vados remarked.

"Naruto-kun if I knew you were here in universe 7, I would have taken you!" Marcarita commented with a pout as Roshi had a perverted smile at what he imagined the Angel planned to do.

"I decided to wipe them out as warriors so I let them call at me in droves. I planned to slaughter them all but there was one thing that stopped me from doing so. It was child with a purity few of others possessed. That one child made me change my mind." Naruto revealed as he powered down from God mode and changed back to his mortal self base form.

"You mean a single child prevented you from genocide?" Chichi asked in shock while Naruto shrugged.

"Several children. I decided to impart a method of gaining Godly powers into the children and changed the memories of the others so they believed they killed the 'Original Super Saiyan' while I returned to my true self." Naruto said easily while Gohan realized.

"So that is the legend of the Super Saiyan God Ritual." Gohan noticed as Naruto gave him a thumbs up.

"Yup I decided if 6 Pure Hearted Saiyans could learn to work together they earned the right for a single one of them to gain Godly powers which judging by the powers I sense Goku and Vegeta earned it. Although it seems they acquired further powers by training with my Whis huh?" Naruto added as Whis nodded his head.

"Yes, my Lord. Beerus-sama wanted a challenge and Shenron-san told us about the legend. Goku-san gained Godly power to fight Beerus-sama while Vegeta-san eventually gained the same powers through training with me." Whis confirmed as Naruto hummed in acceptance.

"I see. I am ok with 2 Saiyans here having the power of my Godly power emulated inside of them." Naruto said easily as Goku looked pleased at that. Vegeta was still shocked he was standing the Original Super Saiyan and the legends were wrong about his origins and motives.

"Just a minute. If Naruto was mortal than and he is now. Does that mean he can be killed in this state?" Beerus asked as the Female Angels looked ready to destroy him until Naruto raised a hand. Goku like shocked Beerus was asking such a question.

"That is a fair question. The answer is still no. My power maybe at a point where mortals could reach but even if you destroyed my body I would eventually respond and regenerate myself no matter what." Naruto clarified before adding "The Super Dragon Balls could not create anything to permanently get rid of me."

"My head is going to explode. To think the Super Dragon Balls that are suppose to do anything cannot kill the Being above all others." Bulma mumbled as she held her head in pain. The others were not doing much better as Naruto returned to being a blonde.

"That is so cool Naruto-sama! Its like you're are immortal through the Super Dragon Balls!" Goku remarked as Naruto raised an eyebrow at the incorrect statement.

'That is kinda off as immortality from the Super Dragon Balls can be overwritten with another wish or through Zeno's 'Erase' powers or mine.' Naruto thought but he supposed for practicality he let it slide.

"You look better now Naruto-kun." Marcarita told him as she held onto his arm while Vados held onto his other arm.

"You think so?" Naruto said thoughtfully. Cus hovered and grabbed onto his spikey hair while Naruto just let his beloved Angels do what they wished. Whis was in the corner with a smirk as eh knew Naruto could never say no to his 'daughters'.

"Yeah blonde and blue eyes are your best look." Vados confirmed as Naruto nodded.

"Wait can I see a senzu bean please?" Naruto requested as Bulma nodded her head urgently.

She sent a glare to Vegeta who in a rush grabbed one from her desk and rushed back.

Naruto examined one and said "Hmm so this lets you restore full vitality and health if you eat while not dead correct?".

"Yup it has saved our butts hundreds of times!" Goku said cheerfully.

'If they are so important why don't they wish for like a million of them and make them so they can't be used by their foes? I guess Earthlings are either stupid or stubborn.' Naruto thought with a sweatdrop as he saw the small bag of them while Bulma shouted at Goku not to eat any of them right now.

**AN2: So here is how he relates to Saiyan and the question can he be killed? Naruto as a Super Saiyan could fight off Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Vegeta but he might humour them and let them think they could win. He would fight more seriously against Beerus so Beerus still couldn't beat him as a mortal.**


End file.
